Thomas in the Wild
*Tracy Blagdon |narrator= * John Hasler * Joseph May |series = 22 |series_no = 22.07 |number = 519 |released = * 11th September 2018 * 13th September 2018 * 1st October 2018 * 3rd November 2018 * 23rd November 2018 * 3rd December 2018 * 9th December 2018 * 28th April 2019 |previous = Thomas Goes to Bollywood |next = Thomas and the Monkey Palace }} :“Choo! Choo!” :―The Giant Panda Thomas in the Wild is the seventh episode of the twenty-second series. Plot Thomas is taking a film crew to a nature reserve in China to make a film about Giant Pandas. He is excited by the prospect of seeing one in the wild, but An An and Yin-Long tell him it is hard to find Giant Pandas in the Wild. Thomas however is determined to look for one anyway. While on his way to the nature reserve, Thomas tries to keep a look out for a Giant Panda. He stops when he sees what he thinks is one, but is dismayed to find it is only a Red Panda. This excites the film crew, who film the rare animal. However, everything that An An and Yin-Long say to Thomas makes him still determined to look for a Giant Panda. Thomas soon sees what he thinks is a Giant Panda up ahead, but is again dismayed to find it is an Asian Black Bear. The film crew are again pleased to film it, but Thomas refuses to give up looking for the Panda. He soon stops when he thinks that he sees some, and is proven correct. Thomas then heads straight for the nature reserve, where he sees what he thinks are more Asian Black Pandas. However, these are just people is Panda costumes so as to not get the panda cubs used to seeing people. The film crew tell Thomas that the Giant Panda cubs will be looked after by the people, and then released back into the wild so that there will be more giant pandas and they won't disappear forever. Thomas is then congratulated by An An and Yin-Long for not giving up despite everything and finding the Giant Pandas. Characters * Thomas * Yong Bao * An An and Yin-Long * The Film Crew Leader * Hong-Mei Locations * China ** Chinese Railway Sheds ** The Chinese Town Halt ** Chinese Town Halt Tunnel ** The Second Chinese Station ** The Bamboo Forest ** The Nature Reserve * Island of Sodor Voice cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Siu-see Hung as An An * Windson Liong as Yin-Long * Rob Rackstraw as the Film Crew Leader and the Giant Panda US * Joseph May as Thomas * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Siu-see Hung as An An * Windson Liong as Yin-Long * Rob Rackstraw as the Film Crew Leader and the Giant Panda Trivia * Going by production order, this is the nineteenth episode of the twenty-second series. * The episode was originally intended to air in the US on 17 September 2018 with Number One Engine, but for unknown reasons, it was replaced by What Rebecca Does, although the episode's ending scene was featured before it aired. The airing was later corrected in future reruns as well as on Nick On Demand and the Nick Jr. website. Sometime later it was repaired with What Rebecca Does in present airings. * A classic series biff sound effect is used throughout the episode. *The theme of Thomas' fantasy scene is a variation of "Teddy Bears' Picnic" composed by John Walter Bratton. * This is the only episode of the twenty-second series set in China where Hong-Mei appears but does not speak and the only episode not to have Chipo Chung as part of the voice cast. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * A Colourful World GER * Big World! Big Adventures! - China (German DVD/CD) References de:Der Riesenpanda es:Thomas en la Naturaleza ja:トーマスとパンダ pl:Tomek i Panda Wielka ru:В поисках большой панды Category:Episodes Category:Series 22 episodes